La Broma
by FanKFPMasterTigress
Summary: Po esta planeando algo que sera divertido, o talvez no mucho. ¿Saldra vivo Po, literalmente, de lo que esta apunto de hacer? Ver y comentar. Es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**La broma**

**Holaaaa! Que genial, mi primer fic, no sé qué decir, solo que estoy muy emocionadísima! Claro no he escrito últimamente en mi vida diaria pero si se un poquito. Bueno creo que ya tengo que escribir mi historia ¿verdad? XPXP. Por cierto este fic será muy cortito, si no es de 1 capitulo, serán de 2 o 3, no sé jeje.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen. No hago dinero con esto… y hasta ahí me sé XP.**

Amanecía en el valle de la paz, muy tranquilo como siempre. Unos puestos de trabajo se empezaban a abrir, otros todavía no. Las personas que trabajan en el campo ya estaban despiertas, listas para otro día de recolección. En el Palacio de Jade, un panda rojo con una túnica de color entre café y rojizo, con una manta color verde se acercaba a los cuarteles de sus estudiantes, los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón. Sería otro día de entrenamiento como siempre, pero uno de los presentes tenía algo en mente.

Sonó el gong como todas las mañanas y como siempre, los cinco furiosos se levantaron y saludaron a su maestro respetuosamente, quien ya los esperaba.

-Buenos días Maestro- Dijeron al unísolo todos, hasta Po, que ya no se quedaba dormido diario.

-Buenos días estudiantes, hoy vamos a entrenar solo hasta la tarde. Podrán tener el resto del día libre- dijo el maestro Shifu mientras se dirigía al salón de entrenamiento.

-Siii! Vamos a tener el día libre- dijo Po emocionado- oh bueno la mitad del día libre.

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?- Pregunto Tigresa mientras todos volteaban a ver a Po.

-Por qué… tengo planes, sí, tengo unos planes que… voy a hacer-dijo Po un poco nervioso pero dentro de él estaba saltando de la emoción y de la… diversión de lo que aria. Claro, sabía que recibiría venganza de sus amigos por lo que aria, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Eso lo había planeado desde semanas, y si lo quería hacer tenía que arriesgarse.

Sus amigos tenían caras sospechosas. No muchas veces veían a su amigo intentando ocultar algo y lo que ocultaba en panda no siempre era bueno.

-Biennn… vamos a entrenar- dijo Vibora y todos salieron de sus pensamientos e hicieron caso a la propuesta de su compañera.

'_uf, que bien que todavía no saben lo que hare, me matarían, aunque creo que eso lo harán después que lo haga''_ Pensaba Po mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento.

**Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo de mi fic, sé que fue muy corto este capi, pero intentare hacer el siguiente más largo. También quisiera decir que no podre actualizar muy diario aunque lo intentare. Quisiera que opinen y me digan que tal salió este capi. ¿Que estará planeando Po? ¿Los demás lo averiguaran? ¿Saldrá 'vivo' Po de esta? Jeje. Bueno nos vemos pronto**

**FanKFPMasterTigress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Ya he vuelto jeje. Perdón por tardar demasiado diría yo, pero mi vida personal a estado muy agitada, pero bueno. Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejaron, GRACIAS XPXPXP, en especial el de 'Master Po'. Muchas gracias mi amigo XPXP. Ya tenemos cosas en común jeje. Bueno aquí va el cap.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no me pertenecen, no hago dinero con esto y… ehh… todavía no se lo demás XDXP. Yo creo que hasta aquí le dejo jiji.**

Ya todos habían llegado al salón de entrenamiento, y empezaron la rutina. Todos en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. Po solo tuvo que entrenar con los Cinco Furiosos, 5 contra 1. El maestro Shifu estaba en la entrada del salón de entrenamiento viendo como sus alumnos progresaban, en especial Po, que ya estaba más o menos en el nivel de él.

-Bien estudiante, ya termino su hora de entrenamiento, pueden almorzar y hacer lo que quieran el resto del día, si me necesitan estaré meditando en la Gruta del Dragón- Dicho esto se retiro.

-Bien, yo voy a almorzar tengo mucha hambre y al parecer no desayune- Dijo Mono quien se dirigía a la cocina.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Mantis subiéndose al hombro de su amigo. Ellos se estaban yendo cuando se detuvieron y dijeron al unísolo – YA SE, ¿Quién quiere ir a comer una sopa de fideos en el restaurante del señor Ping?- Dijeron volteándose a ver a sus amigos.

-Yo… creo que sí, que dicen chicos, ¿vamos?- dijo Vibora. Tigresa y Grulla se miraron y aceptaron.

-Está bien, pero…- estaba diciendo Tigresa hasta que Po la interrumpió.

-Sí, vamos yo ayudaré a mi papá a servir la comida-dijo Po…muy misteriosamente _''Bien, primer paso para mi plan… comida picante jejeje'' _Pensaba Po sonriendo con una carita de científico loco, la cual Grulla noto.

-Ahh, Po, ¿Por qué tienes una cara de científico malvado- Le dijo Grulla. Po se detuvo en seco y respondió con todas las miradas de sus amigos clavados en el.

-Ahh, por qué… eh… ¿y tú por qué tienes ese pico?- dijo Po apresuradamente.

-Es mi pico- dijo Grulla con ironía. – Por cierto no me respon…- decía Grulla quien fue interrumpido por Po.

-¿Vamos a ir siempre con mi papá al restaurante?, se está haciendo tarde- Dijo Po mientras empezaba a dirigirse a bajar las innumerables escaleras.

-Po está actuando muy extraño- Comento Mantis y el resto de los Cinco asintieron.- Esta así desde hace, que será dos semanas.

-¿Que estará tramando?- pregunto Tigresa.

-¿Por qué piensas que trama algo?- todos los demás empezaron a ver a Vibora y luego a Tigresa.

-No sé… intuición- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Todos los demás intercambiaron miradas. Si era cierto que Po tramaba algo tenían que ponerle un ojo encima a ese panda. Podría no ser bueno lo que tenía en mente. Un gruñido se escucho sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Jeje, lo siento, mejor ya vamos a comer- dijo Mono un poco avergonzado. Todos empezaron a dirigirse a bajar las escaleras, y vieron a Po casi llegando al final. Luego verían que rondaba por la cabeza de su amigo, por ahora solo tenían algo en mente… Comida.

**En el restaurante del Sr. Ping**

Los Cinco Furiosos estaban en la entrada del restaurante del padre de Po. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa donde estaba Po esperándolos. El padre de Po, el Sr. Ping, se acerco y los saludo y les pregunto que se les ofrecía.

-Vinimos a comer algo, eso es todo- contesto por todos Vibora.

-Bueno, ¿qué les ofrezco?- Pregunto el señor Ping hospitalariamente.

-Una sopa de ingrediente secreto- dijeron al unísolo. Todos se miraron y luego dijeron- 6 para ser exactos- El señor Ping sonrío y se fue a la cocina pero se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de su hijo.

-Pa' ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Por supuesto, será más rápido- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Po atrás. –Por cierto, si me vas a ayudar ponte el delantal- dijo ya en la cocina el Sr. Ping entregándole su delantal.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, solo te voy a ayudar con la mesa de mis amigos - Dijo Po con un capricho de niñito.

-Esa no es excusa, póntelo- dijo y Po acepto con mala cara.

-Bien, pero solo un rato, yo también soy cliente- Dijo lavándose las manos.

-Sí, bueno… Pon la sopa por ahí- dijo mientras cortaba unos cuantos rábanos. – Y luego llévaselos a tus amigos. Por cierto te dejare la mayoría a tu cuenta, está bien si cooperan.- Po solo se limito a rodar los ojos, pero con una sonrisa. Su padre era como era, y siempre lo amaría como es.

-Está bien, por cierto… ¿Dónde están los picantes?- Pregunto Po.

-Por allí… ¿para que los quieres?- Pregunto el Sr. Ping poniendo toda su atención en el.

-Para… yo oí que…mmm…GRULLA, eso grulla lo quiere con su sopa- Dijo disimulando una sonrisa. El señor Ping lo miro, Po no sabía mentir y eso lo sabía cualquiera… pero esta vez Po puso su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Está bien, pero le aumentare un yuan más- dijo y volvió a hacer lo que hacía.

-Se lo diré- Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a agarrar unos cuantos picantes.

**Mientras** **con los Cinco Furiosos**

Los miembros de los cinco Furiosos estaban esperando a que llegara Po con su sopa de fideos, ya tenían hambre, y eso se notaba por unos gruñidos estomacales de cierta persona. Ya era la cuarta vez. – ¿Qué?, tengo hambre, y ustedes lo saben- dijo Mono defendiéndose, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos clavados en él.

-Si bueno, tú tienes razón- Dijo Mantis apoyando a su amigo mono. –Cuanto más tardara Po, creo que pediré más de 3 platos de sopa… ¿CUANDO LLEGARA?- dijo casi gritando hasta que lo interrumpió Tigresa.

-Calma, mira ya está viniendo Po con las sopas, solo unos pasos más y tendrás tu sopa ¿sí?- le dijo Tigresa a Mantis. Estaba irritada, parecía que hablaba con un niñito de 2 años. Po se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Mientras estaba en la cocina había puesto unos cuantos picantes en la sopa de Grulla, le resultaba divertido y una buena broma. El plan apenas iniciaba… pero no como lo planeado.

-Listo, sale sopa- Dijo Po, les iba a entregar sus respectivos platos, pero unas manos con pelaje dorado le arrebato un plato.- Mono…- dijo un poco molesto al parecer, no termino de reprender a su amigo, cuando de repente los demás le arrebataron los demás platos dejándole solo una en la mano. Todos empezaron a comer sus sopas, Po esperaba que no se hayan confundido los platos, al menos no el de él.

-¿Sus sopas no tienen… un sabor… extraño?- Dijo Po viendo que no ocurría nada. Sus amigos se detuvieron de comer y lo empezaron a mirar. – Oh algo, fuera de lo común… ¿algo?

-Ehh Po, ¿por qué tendría que saber "extraño"?- Pregunto Tigresa.

-Solo pregunto, entonces, ¿no?- Todos a acepción de Po negaron con la cabeza. Po se quedo pensando y luego se le vino a la cabeza su propio plato. Se le quedo mirando y le pareció ver algo entre su cuchara. Po trago saliva, le había tocado el plato con picante.

-¿Que tienes Po…?- no hubo respuesta. Estaba tan concentrado mirando su plato, ¿Cómo haría para no comérselo?- ¿Vas a comer? Holaaaa!- Decía Grulla moviendo sus alas enfrente de la cara de Po. Hasta que al fin reacciono.

-Eh ¿que… que pasa?- decía Po.

-Eh nada, bueno a comer- decía Grulla.

-Si… a-a comer- decía Po nervioso. Tendría que comer, si no sus amigos sospecharían. Tomo la cuchara y empezó a temblar del nerviosismo. Sus amigos lo notaron e intercambiaron miradas que decía 'algo le pasa', ¿pero qué?

-Te pasa algo amigo- dijo Mantis subiéndose a su hombros.

-No, estoy bien- Dijo Po. Los Cinco Furiosos se le quedaron mirando para ver si era cierto que estaba bien. Po tomo su cuchara para comer su sopa, sintió la mirada de todos sus amigos, al parecer esperando que tomara un bocado. '_espero que haiga un balde gigante de agua cerca'_ pensó Po mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su cucharon. Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando que pasara algo… hasta que…

-Y… que paso- Pregunto Vibora, su amigo se les quedo mirando y luego respondió.

-Pues… na-nada, no pas-paso nada- Dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos. Los demás no sabían que le pasaba pero decidieron dejarlo así hasta que necesitara ayuda. Po no pudo soportarlo más, sentía que se le quemaba la boca '¿_así se siente un dragón?' _Pensó Po un poco divertido. Empezó a buscar con la vista algo de agua. Hasta que halló lo que buscaba, pero no muy específicamente. Una fuente recién inaugurada de agua, de que más. _'Deberás estoy pensando tomar agua de una fuente enfrente de todo el mundo…' _pensaba Po para sí mismo, hasta que sintió que cada vez el picante le 'incendiaba' la boca. '_Ya que…' _Po salió corriendo directo hacia la fuente con las miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeros. Llego, y no lo pensó dos veces cuando sumergió toda su cabeza a la fuente. Los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí se detenían para ver como el Guerrero Dragón tenía toda su cabeza sumergida en la fuente recién restaurada. Los Cinco Furiosos veían lo que podían desde sus asientos en el restaurante del señor Ping. Todos viendo como estaba sumergido su amigo.

-¿Que creen que tengamos que hacer?- Les pregunto Tigresa a los demás.

-Mmm, creo que Po se las arreglara solo no, el sabe nadar jeje- Dijo riéndose Mantis, todos los demás se le quedaron mirando. – No lo recuerdan, Ciudad de Gogman, eh, eh. Olvídenlo- Resoplo Mantis frustrado por no causar gracia con su chiste.

Po seguía sumergiendo su cabeza en la fuente, hasta que se le empezó a pasar el sabor del picante. '_esto fue una mala idea' _Pensaba Po. Su broma no había salido como lo planeado. Empezó a sacar su cabeza, toda empapada. Algunos quisieron echarse a reír por cómo quedo el Guerrero Dragón. Po camino de vuelta al restaurante donde se encontraban sus amigos, mirándolo con caras divertidas, pero Mantis y Mono estaban a punto de estallar de la risa y rodar por el suelo.

-Pues, pues que te, que te paso, jajaja- Reía Mantis junto con Mono. Po solo se les quedo mirando junto con el resto de los furiosos.

-Ja jaja, sí, que gracioso- Dijo Po con sarcasmo. – Me disculpan voy a… buscar una toalla.

- ¿Por qué Po salió corriendo de esa manera?- Pregunto Vibora cuando Po se había retirado a buscar la toalla. Todos voltearon a ver la sopa de Po. Grulla se acerco a la sopa de Po y probó un poco. Todos esperaron a ver lo que pasaba, hasta que… Grulla empezó a toser y a toser

- Esto tiene picante- dijo empezando a agitar sus alas y buscando con la mirada algo de agua.

Los cuatro furiosos estaban viendo a un Grulla enchilado, intentaron hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero en un milésimo de segundo Grulla desapareció. El resto de los cinco voltearon a ver a todas partes buscando con la mirada a su amigo Grulla… hasta que lo encontraron. Estaba donde Po hace un momento se encontraba, haciendo lo mismo que el.

-Es lo más divertido que eh visto hasta ahorita jajaja- empezó a reírse Mono otra vez.

-¿Que paso? ¿De qué me perdí?- Dijo Po llegando con sus amigos con una toalla.

-Creo que tendrás que traer otra toalla Po- Dijo Vibora viendo como su amigo Grulla regresaba empapado.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Po.

-Después te lo explicamos- Dijo Tigresa. Po fue por otra toalla sabiendo porque lo pedían. Buscando la toalla se reía a carcajadas, Grulla había probado la sopa con picante, no como lo planeado, pero lo había hecho.

- Haber si funciona paro los demás jeje- Se dijo para sí mismo Po. Luego planearía más bromas para los demás, por ahora, buscaría una toalla.

Haci pasó el "día de bromas de Po" como él mismo le había puesto desde que despertó, ya tenía unas cuantas bromas en mente, pero no saldría como lo planeado.

Primero, cuando pagaron la comida y se retiraron, Mantis dio la idea de caminar por el pueblo ya que tenían el día libre. Los demás aceptaron por que no había otra cosa que hacer, de ahí a Po se le ocurrió pasar al mercado para una de sus bromas. Cuidando de que no lo vieran sus amigos, fue al puesto de plátanos y compro uno, se lo comió y la cascara la guardo. La cascara la puso en medio del camino donde en unos instantes sus amigos pararían, volvió con ellos estando atrás del grupo.

Cuando iban a pasar, Po cuido de que Mono no viera la cascara para que no sospechara, el era un "maestro de las bromas" cuando se trata de cascaras de bananas. Suspiro al ver que no lo veía y pasaba desapercibido… igual que los demás. Po no lo noto por lo aliviado que estaba de que no lo descubrieran que no se percato de que los demás tampoco lo notaron e igual que Mono lo pasaron sin darse cuenta. Cuando Po los vio y espero que pasara algo, fue él quien empezó a ver el cielo.

-Auch, ¿pero qué…? Ah, no había notado que el cielo está bien azul hoy- Decía Po olvidándose de que había pasado. Empezó a levantarse mientras se quejaba por el golpe que se había dado y por no percatarse de que la cascara estuvo bajo sus pies.

-Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Mono quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer recordaba esos viejos tiempos cuando creía que esos tipos de bromas eran graciosas.

-¿Que está pasando este día que te pasan este tipo de cosas?- Pregunto Tigresa ayudando a levantar a Po. Cuando se levanto Po empezó a inventar algo para que no sospechen, cosa que no funciono.

-No lo sé, tal vez… eh…- '_Vamos Po piensa algo rápido' _se decía Po con las miradas de sus amigos que esperaban a que contestara. – Pues… fue alguien a quien le "gusta" hace bromas- '_eso es todo lo que se te ocurrió' _se decía así mismo, hasta que…

- Ok, haber si no quiere hacerte más cosas, si es que es su plan- Dijo Grulla con una mirada de sospecha. Tal vez era eso que Po escondía, y lo que sospechaban ellos.

Si, si, no se preocupen- Dijo Po y empezó a caminar enfrente de sus amigos. – Emmm, a donde vamos ahora? Jiji- Dijo Po con una risa nerviosa.

Pasaron por las calles para dar un pequeño paseo por el valle, idea de Vibora. Después de lo que parecía un recorrido largo, o solo para Po, pero tranquilo, llegaron al inicio de las escaleras que conducían al palacio de Jade después de unas cuantas horas. Po, cuando al fin llegaron, empezó a hacer su "no muy buenas bromas", pero no eran "muy buenas" bromas, pues todos salían mal, cada una de ellas.

Primero hizo una broma para Mono, puso sal en su bebida, pero antes de que se lo pudiera tomar, se acordó de que había puesto unas galletas a calentar y ahora se le estarían quemando. Luego fue a Vibora, se puso detrás de una puerta para asustarla, pero Vibora pasó bien rápido aplastando a Po detrás de la puerta. Luego a Mantis, había puesto un yuan en el suelo con un hilo atado a él pero Mantis no lo vio y paso desapercibido, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Po, pues él está muy cerca del suelo.

Intento algunas otras bromas que se sabía pero no resultaban, siempre salían fallando.

Los 5 furiosos que sospechaban que algo tramaba Po y que siempre que se lo topaban parecía decepcionado, muy pensativo, o en ¿trampas? Qué extraño… ¿y si eso era lo que ellos sospechaban? Tendrían que averiguarlo ahora mismo.

Todos los miembros de los cinco furiosos se dirigieron a buscar a su amigo para ver qué era lo que tenía tan sospechoso a Po. Lo encontraron justo al principio de las escaleras. Parecía pensativo y un poco dudoso.

-Hey Po- Dijo Mono captando la atención de Po. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Emmm… bueno yo…- Dijo Po un poco nervioso. -… Disfrutando de la vista…-

-Ya en serio ¿qué haces?, ¿por qué has estado muy "sospechoso" últimamente?

-¿De qué hablas? No sé de que hablas- Dijo Po con todas las miradas de sus amigos en el.

- La verdad- Dijo Tigresa como en la prisión de Gogmen. Po solo se le quedo mirando. Ya derrotado suspiro.

-Ok, les diré… solo que no se molesten, o bueno no mucho…- Dijo Po. Los demás solo esperaban que lo que tuviera que decir, que lo dijera. ¿Molestarse? ¿Que habrá hecho?

-Bueno, desde hace un par de semanas, tenía planeado hacer algo…- Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando nada más con caras incrédulas.

-¿Hacer qué?- Pregunto Vibora.

- Pues, emm… bromas…- Dijo Po cerrando los ojos. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí.

-Y ¿para que querías hacer bromas?- Pregunto Grulla con duda.

- Pues para divertirme jeje- Dijo Po un poco divertido abriendo los ojos. Los demás solo le quedaban mirando. –O bueno, algo así.

-Espera un minuto, pero exactamente ¿a quien le querías hacer bromas?- Pregunto Mantis en el hombro de Mono.

-Ahh, bueno, pues a… ustedes- Dijo Po. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que les dijo Po.

-¿Por qué a nosotros? – Pregunto incrédulo Mono.

-Pues… no sé, se me hizo divertido jeje-. Todos se le quedaron viendo serios.- Pero ahora sé que es muy… malo- Dijo Po encogiéndose.

- Al menos no le paso nada a nadie- Po solo se puso un poco serio ante él comentario.

- Si, nada- Comento Po. A él le había "pasado" casi todas las bromas.

-Bueno… ¿entonces qué harás? ¿Nos vas hacer bromas o qué?- Pregunto Tigresa.

-Pues… ya no, lo prometo.- Dijo Po. Los cinco ya estaban más tranquilos, ya habían averiguado que era lo sospechoso en Po y le hicieron prometer algo. Ya se retiraban cuando de repente…

SPLASH!

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la risa proveniente de Po.

-Jajajajaja- Se reía a carcajadas Po. Todos los integrantes de los cinco furiosos tenían caras de sorpresa y estaban todos empapados de agua. –No puede ser que cayeran… ¡Al fin!- Dijo Po emocionado. Antes que los cinco fueran a hablar con él, Po puso su ultima broma, si no resultaba lo dejaría así. ¡Pero había funcionado!

-Saben no creía que iban a caer en esa broma, ¡pero sí!- Los cinco furiosos solo podían quedarse ahí en shock. Eso no lo vieron venir.-Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente…- Dijo Po rascándose la barbilla. -… A los felinos no les gusta el…- No pudo terminar por un rugido proveniente de cierto felino cubierto de agua, haciendo que Po se paralizara.-… Agua…- Apenas termino de decir la palabra salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Tigresa, quien tenía una cara asesina.

-¡VEN AQUÍ PO!- Dijo Tigresa persiguiendo a Po. El resto de los cinco se quedaron pensándolo un minuto, y luego se unieron a la persecución.

-¡POOOO! -Y así fueron persiguiendo a su amigo. Juste en ese momento salía el Maestro Shifu del salón de los guerreros para ver como Po era perseguido por los Cinco Furiosos.

-Ehhh… luego pregunto- Dijo Shifu para sí mismo viendo como desaparecía Po en una parte con los Furiosos detrás de él. Por ahora iría a meditar.

-¡MAESTRO SHIFUUU!-

Fin

**Uf, al fin lo acabe. Perdón por la tardanza es que como que se me fue la inspiración. Tal vez no sea muy bueno pues es mi primer fic como saben. Gracias por sus reviews y también quisiera informarles que tal vez vuelva pronto con otra historia, y desde este momento les aviso que soy muy mala cuando se trata de títulos XPXP. Bueno espero les allá gustado. Y no sé si fue bueno el humor jiji, ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress **


End file.
